Waiting
by shinchansgirl
Summary: 54th&190 for WritersFunk. Written for lilmatchgirl. HieiMukuro...sorta. Hiei reflects on their relationship after training.
1. Chapter 1

Waiting.  
For lilmatchgirl.

Series: YYH  
Pairing: Hiei/Mukuro  
Request: "after a training session, Hiei reflects upon their relationship. And you can take that as you will."  
Word count: n/a.

-I decided that this wasn't going to be a lovey-relationship fic. Mostly because I can't see either of the two making a move to make it such. Well, kill me if you must, and then let me know it wasn't what you wanted so I can redo it.

-A few SPOILERS for three kings saga. It kinda has to be, since one of the characters requested doesn't show up till then.

-----------------------------line break.

Sometimes, I don't know what she is to me.

Or rather, I know what she is to me, but I don't know what I am to her.

She is one of my goals – I strive to have that much power, that much control, because that would be just that much more protection I can give to my sister.

She is not my sister.

She is Mukuro, one of the three 'Kings' of demon world.

She is one of those that trains me. She knows some of my weaknesses, and some of my strengths. She knows what I've done, and she knows how far I've come from the weak fire-child that was thrown from the Ice Maiden's island.

I don't think I'm what she had in mind when she took me in and decided to continue my training.

She is tired now, I can see that clearly, but I will not comment on it. Even in such a state, she still clearly would win a battle with myself, fully strong. I would have a chance of winning, had I the wits of the fox, but I care not for the sneaky ways of his kind.

I'd rather be more straightforward about it; a battle of strength and power, not knowledge.

She understands that.

I, too, am tired now. I am tired from the training session, I don't know what has wearied her.

It wasn't our fight, I can tell you that.

She will continue to teach me until she is satisfied that I will not betray her.

That day will never come. I place my trust in no one. Not in the detective, not in the fox, not even in myself. The only one I trust is my sister. She is the only one safe from betrayal.

Yes, my life is lonely. I don't care. She is the only one of us worth keeping, and for her…I would sell my soul to one as untrustworthy as the kitsune. To one as heartless as Mukuro, before me now.

Yukina does not know this.

Mukuro does.

And so our day continues, because the day we are both waiting for will never come.

THE END.


	2. Chapter 2

Waiting, Part Two  
For: lilmatchgirl

Note: I never meant to imply, with the first part, that the state they were in would continue indefinitely. It was meant to be a simple outtake, and a view of Hiei's thoughts. Sorry, but I can be horrid at writing first person sometimes, as I don't always get what I want to say out, simply because it wouldn't be right for the character to think/feel that way. Hence the fact that I switched over the third person here. Hope it works better.

-done to "finish" the request for lilmatchgirl. Still **spoilers** for Three Kings saga, and no true romance – at least, not in that sense of the word.

---------------------------line break.

He stood there, over her. He had known that this day would come – had known it for years – but never thought of it; he'd never prepared for it, sometimes even gone so far as to deny it. Standing there, short frame over the half-gone image of the one he trained with, sweat dripping off them both, goal within his grasp…

Already won, actually.

He'd known it would come one day, but he hadn't trusted himself to believe it.

He gathered up his fallen things – his sword, the wards to his jagan and the dragon that still lived in his arm – and sat down on a convenient rock that had been unearthed in their battle. He never took his eyes off of her.

She took the efforts to sit up, the false arm an unusually heavy weight to her shoulder, her re-grown leg too stiff to let her stand easily. Both had been from efforts after Yuusuke's grand tournament – it wasn't uncommon for her to lose a limb here or there in the past years. He had yet to determine if she was growing careless or her opponents stronger.

"What will you do now, Hiei?" she asked, her voice soft on the slight breeze.

He didn't answer her, didn't know how to. He hadn't planned for this day to come. He'd known it would, one day, but he hadn't expected it to be then.

"Surely you didn't think we'd stay at a stalemate forever, did you?" she asked. "You know your rights in this new demon world. You know what our newest king declares. You've always kept track, in case you won. So what will you do now?"

Hiei slid down and leaned back against the rock, letting his body rest and relax just to the point where he wouldn't cramp up after such a workout. "I don't know," he said finally.

In the beginning, he had planned to leave her. To return to human world and watch over his sister.

He had yet to tell Yukina that he was the brother she was looking for. He hadn't seen her in years. He wondered if she had married Kuwabara, or left him to rot as he believed she should.

He had no say in the matter; she didn't know they were family.

Mukuro, apparently, didn't like the silence. "Will you leave me here, now?" she asked. He didn't answer. "I have nothing to keep you here," she continued, "and I have trained you as far as I know how."

"You're getting slower."

"I'm getting _older_," she countered. "Not every demon lives the long lives of the kitsune and the ice demons. Even the fire demons live longer than most. I was once a King of this land, but that does not make me immortal, Hiei."

"Ch," was his only response. She was older than he was, yes, but certainly she couldn't have been _that_ much older.

"We're the same age," she said, as if echoing his thoughts, "but look at what happens to me, as compared to you."

"If you didn't lose body parts so often, it wouldn't have been a problem. Regrowth shortens the life span."

"So says some."

"So says the Jagan."

She had no response to that. Not immediately, anyways.

The silence grew, and, once more, Mukuro couldn't stand it. "Would you have me not fight?" she asked.

"It's not within you to make such a promise," he said. "And I have no right to demand it. I know the rules, yes, but how many times have you won against me and demanded nothing?"

"Ah…"

More silence.

"Hiei, there is one thing I would demand of you, if you would allow it."

He was silent, but she could see he was listening.

"Take me to human world with you, and stay with me until I die? It's not likely to be long, anyways."

Once more that disturbing lack of sound before Hiei gave one single bow of the head – acknowledging and accepting the request for what it was.

Now he had two to protect, both his sister and his…well, whatever Mukuro was.

He hoped Genkai didn't mind feeding a few extra mouths. If she did, then she could just deal with it; he wouldn't stand for straying anywhere further from his sister.

Besides, this gave him time to think things over.

THE END.


	3. Chapter 3

Waiting.  
For: ToCOrNot 77, and JBL.

Series: YYH  
Pairing: Hiei/Mukuro  
Request: continue "waiting"  
WORD COUNT: 276

PLEASE NOTE CHANGES TO THE FUNK, LISTED BOTH ON LJ AND IN THE FORUMS.

I've always hated living among humans – I always thought the practice somewhat vulgar, as they are such a primitive species.

But as my sister adores them, it cannot be avoided.

I pleased when I heard that she had not married the loudmouth, but disappointed to learn that they had merely stated that they would wait until after he finished with his schooling.

Like the stupid dolt would finish it anyways. She's likely to be waiting for a long time.

Still, the hunting is good, even if I can't go after the humans – and the occasional demon that comes crawling through to the human world is free game, as well. There are certain perks to living here, now that others have stopped trying to take over.

Not that I believe they have stopped – they are merely biding their time, as all wise demons do.

As the fox does, biding his time until his powers return. As I do, biding my time until my powers stabilize with both the dragon and the Jagan. As the detective does, biding time until his demon blood has calmed.

As we all do, waiting for the inevitable next attack on human world.

It is not in my nature to be hopeful, but it would be…unfortunate if Muruko were still around when that happened. If my sister did not settle into a home. If that dolt of a detective didn't figure out his strengths before then.

Perhaps a visit to the fox is in order – if Yuusuke is not ready, then another attack on human world might just succeed. And I will NOT settle for having my sister go through something like that.


End file.
